072714-LilyAcenia2
03:23 GT: There is a sharp knock on Acenia's door. 03:23 GT: "Yes?" Acenia happened to be close to the door. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:23 GT: ((she opened the door, then?)) 03:24 GT: ((no)) 03:24 GT: (( it might be thiago. lmao )) 03:24 GT: "Open the door." It's Lily. She sounds far from her usual laidback self. 03:25 GT: "Uhm... okay..." Acenia opens the door a crack. "are you well?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:26 GT: "Dandy," she says with a good deal of venom. She pushes the door open the rest of the way, walking into the room. 03:28 GT: "okay... ... come... in?" Acenia raises an eyebrow questioningly. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:28 GT: Lily abruptly turns to her. "You told Merrow," she says quietly. 03:30 GT: Acenia looks worried. "Well... yes. Would you not tell someone that you are going to be spending a large portion, if not the rest of your life with?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:30 GT: "I don't know if we shed our skin and eat our mates later. What even is a 'twink'?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:31 GT: (( i say, sleepily admitting it without her even accusing. joy )) 03:32 GT: "You don't - " She is absolutely flabbergasted. "You don't KNOW?" 03:33 GT: (( on the bright side, this could be the admission of the "only" thing she told him. lmao )) 03:34 GT: "I am assuming it's why we're pale. I believe when we were speaking I mentioned my 'mom' only told me that she really loved me and missed me and wished me the best. Not gave me significant detail on my origins. Not that I would have believed, but they weren't provided at any rate." Acenia sighs. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:35 GT: "How are you not DEAD?" she says, horrified. 03:35 GT: "What do you mean?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:38 GT: "We're FREAKS OF NATURE. you should have been culled on sight SWEEPS ago. I had this fucking POUNDED into my head by Aunt Jackie, because if I didn't, I would have been seized and experimented on, or ostracized for my abilities! This is the fucking Half-Twink Cardinal Rule!" 03:39 GT: "Well... I never really had a means to contact anyone until like... now." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:40 GT: "Also, Merrow seemed to know a little bit already." She blushes a little pink, "But it hasn't made any impact on his affections, which is nice." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:42 GT: "Fantastic," Lily says drily. "OK, so you've had a less-than-ideal upbringing. I can deal with this." She pinches the bridge of her nose. "Rule Number One: You don't tell ANYONE you're part twink. EVER. Not until you see your mom again, at least." 03:44 GT: "It was my understanding that I've been afforded an immunity from culling..." (◝●へ●◜)✧ "Is this no longer the case?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:45 GT: "I don't know about culling or anything, but I'm pretty sure it doesn't apply to this. Merrow doesn't know what we can do yet. I don't know what he'd do if he did. Or anyone here, for that matter. And because of that, you don't tell anyone anything." 03:46 GT: "... does it really matter after the world ends anyway?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:48 GT: "Yes. You cannot let your guard down until you meet Scarlet again. Then there won't be a need to hide it anymore." 03:48 GT: "Can you explain why?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:49 GT: "Because we can do things that other people aren't supposed to be able to do." 03:49 GT: "Like not feel the warmth of alcohol?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:49 GT: "Or is that just me." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:50 GT: "Dunno. I just had my first taste a few hours ago, so I can't say for sure. I'll keep you posted." 03:51 GT: "Also, wouldn't that be an advantage for us? We would be prized teammates, right?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:52 GT: "You don't get it! This wouldn't make us prized teammates! This would make us PARIAHS!" 03:53 GT: Acenia shrugs and takes a seat on the floor. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:54 GT: She sighs. "OK, look, let me just..." She pauses. "Have you ever had cravings for raw meat?" 03:55 GT: "No? Not really. Papa said a strictly plant diet is better. I thought it was probably because he's a mutant also?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:56 GT: "He is?" 03:56 GT: "It was in your packet, I think." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:57 GT: "Oh yeah. I didn't think it was referring to you guys." 03:59 GT: "Bright red and pale pink are not normal troll blood colors." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:00 GT: "I just figured the pink was from your twink biology, and I haven't even met your dad yet." 04:01 GT: "don't... he's... apparently being weird. He tried to -..." Acenia thinks for a moment. "You know what, he's trying to bang the Condesce, but it seems he's not against low hanging fruit either. Don't let your guard down." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:02 GT: "Ew." She wrinkles her nose. "In any case, the blood has nothing to do with it." She sits down on the floor. "Twinks are not your normal species. They've been genetically engineered over the centuries to accelerate evolution to a ridiculous rate." 04:03 GT: "When they eat raw genetic material, they are able to metabolize it into their systems, taking the most useful traits and incorporating them into their own body." 04:03 GT: "Your aunt is much more informative than my 'mom'." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:04 GT: "So I can see," she says flatly. 04:05 GT: "In any case, as half-twinks it's not permanent, and we need to eat a LOT more than a full twink would, but we can still do this. If you ate a ridiculous amount of fish, for instance, you'd grow gills or something for a little bit." 04:05 GT: "So... we could temporarily be sea-dwellers..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:05 GT: "Basically, yeah. It's not good." 04:06 GT: "Also, we still have the chemical impulse to adapt in our system, so whenever you're in a particularly stressful situation, you'll get uncontrollable cravings for an animal whose abilities would help you out just then. So like, if you fell in a pit trap, you'd crave rabbit meat." 04:11 GT: "Oh..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:13 GT: "Is there ever a case I'd want to eat a person or a troll?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:13 GT: (( human* )) 04:14 GT: "I don't know. But it's possible." 04:17 GT: "Wait, so we're going into this game nearly blind and you want me to withhold that we might get hungry in weird situations so we can adapt for survival?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:18 GT: "But we're not going in completely blind." She looks confused for a moment, before realizing. "Wait, I forgot. Useless mother. I'M not going into this game blind." 04:19 GT: "That's great for you then... Can I not be penalized for things I don't have control over then? I didn't ask to be uninformed." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:20 GT: "I didn't realize just how uninformed you WERE! I thought you at least knew SOMETHING about your heritage." 04:20 GT: "Until I got here, I figured I was mutant with extra mutant on top." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:23 GT: "Jesus." She pinches the bridge of her nose again. "OK, just don't tell anyone what I've told you, and for God's sake ask Scarlet some decent questions. Though you might not be able to get mail here, actually..." 04:24 GT: "I spoke to her on Trollian the other day. But all the text came through garbled. Or, all the important parts of the sentences." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:25 GT: "You what," she says flatly. 04:25 GT: "Like... messaging on the computer?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:26 GT: "No, I know, but...how did you even connect to her?" 04:27 GT: "Magic!" Acenia says excitedly. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:28 GT: "Of COURSE. Why didn't I think of that?" She smacks her forehead. "What ritual did you use?" 04:30 GT: "I kinda... just used a basic summoning and some personal effects." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:31 GT: "Oh man, I have got to try that. I could talk to Aunt Jackie in REAL TIME at last. I have so many QUESTIONS for her." The excitement is rapidly catching. 04:32 GT: "I would like to know more since I really don't know much. Would it be too intrusive to ask if you get it to work that I could speak with them at some point?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:33 GT: "I can definitely ask! You need some SERIOUS education. Do you even know the twink language?" 04:33 GT: "No." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:36 GT: "Didn't think so." She sighs. "We can get to that later, though. Right now, I have an aunt to hopefully talk to!" She stands up, a giddy grin on her face. "I'm gonna go get ready right now! I'll let you know as soon as I can whether it worked or not. We'll get you up to speed in NO TIME." She clenches a fist in front of her dramatically. 04:36 GT: "In the meantime I will do my best not to... divulge things I don't know accidentally?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:37 GT: "Yes! That's good. You do that." She opens the door. "Talk to you later, Acenia!" 04:37 GT: Acenia waves Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:38 GT: She waves back, then skips down the hallway gleefully.